How Yuck and Kila met
by Ginger Goes RAWRZ
Summary: A love story. Don't like it? Bite me. NO FLAMEZ! AND READ BEFORE MY PET WOLF/KITTY EATS YOU! FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

"Dipstick!"

"JERK!"

"Pig!"

"CLEAN FREAK!!!!" Kila and Yin didn't really like each other a lot. Not one day after Kila had come to learn Woo Foo, to get away from the orphanage, they immediatly started fighting. Why? Because Kila had issues cleaning. Apparently, Yin had a BIG problem with that. "I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!!!!" screamed Yin. "You're just like Yuck!"

"WHO THE HECK IS YUCK???" Kila shouted back. Yang jumped in. "He's some evil guy who was made from my aggression and Yin's bossyness. He's REALLY gross.

Kila just stared. "Okaaaay, definatly weird." Everything was suddenly interupted by Yang's cell phone. He answered.

"Hello?"

"What? How'd you get my cell phone number?"

"Stupid 411. Anyway, what do YOU want?"

"Wait, what?"

"LENA???"

"Let her go!!!" He stood there with a blank expression on his face. "What happened, Yang?" asked Yin.

"Yuck.......has.....Lena."

Yin gasped. Kila just stood there. "Who's Lena?"

"Nothing you need to be concerned about." snapped Yin, as she and Yang ran out the door.

"Oh, great." scoffed Kila. "I'm stuck here while THEY go have fun." Yin popped back in the door way. "AND DON'T MAKE ANY MESSES!!! OR DO SOMETHING STUPID!! Master Yo's not here to stop you! He's on vacation!" She left again. Kila stood there, slightly . She could be responsible. She just didn't show she could. Her ears perked up as a laugh came from nowhere. "Yang?" she said aloud. "IT'S NOT FUNNY!!"

"Oh, I'm not Yang. I'm MUCH more powerful." the voice snickered. "Yin and Yang are so stupid. They actually thought I'd have a use for that pathetic girl. They actually fell for it!"

Like an Idiot, she replied, "What girl? And I STILL don't know-" A dark figure jumped down from the seams of the Dojo and knocked her clean out.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

She awoke in a dark setting, tied up. She sat up and looked around. The only thing she could make out was the dark figure that hit her. She continued to look around. Wait, dark figure? She looked back at it. It was hard to make out what it was, but she could see the shape and the fact his eyes looked red. "YANG!" she thought aloud.

"I already said I'm not him." It replied.

"Then who are you?"

It walked out of the shadows. It turned out to be an green male rabbit, with honey colored eyes and messed up fur. "I'm Yuck." he said, as a lighting bolt lit up behind him. "I'm guessing you're evil, right?" Kila asked.

"FINALLY! You got SOMETHING right!" he scoffed. Kila just stared at him. There was something about him she liked.....but what? "What are you staring at?" asked Yuck.

Kila shook her head and went back to reality. "So, why am I here?" Yuck simply laughed and said, "You're my new accomplice."

"I don't work for anyone!" Kila snapped.

"You do now!" replied Yuck, as fire surrounded his paws.

"....uh, I guess I can make an exception...."

Meanwhile...............

Yin and Yang walked into the Dojo. "He's such a liar!" said Yang. "NOW I have a black eye!" Yin ignored him and looked around. "Where's Kila?" she asked herself aloud.

"How would I know?"

"Well, good riddance. And look! She didn't make a mess!"

Back to Yuck and Kila.....................

They walked into the ice cream parlor. "How are we gunna do anything evil here?" asked Kila. Yuck slapped her on the back of her head. "SHHHH!!!" he punched him in the arm. "DON'T HIT ME!"

"I DO WHAT I WANT!" he yelled and pushed her, knocked her out of the ice cream parlor. She pounced on him, only to be knocked down again. "You obey ME." Yuck growled, as he kneeled next to her. He looked back at the ice cream parlor. EVERYONE was staring. "WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE LOOKING AT???" he shouted angrily. They insantly went back to what they were doing, whispering. Yuck threw a fire ball at the parlor, causing it to go up in a blaze. He pick Kila, threw her over his shoulder and walked away. "I'm perfectly capable of walking, Yuck."

"Shut up."

CHAPTER TWO COMING SOON!


	2. Chapter 2

Yuck had taken Kila to the NightMaster. Yuck called out his name a few times, while Kila tapped her foot impatiently. The NM appeared out of the shadows. "Yes, Yuck?" he asked.

"Can I go now?" asked Kila, with a hint of anger in her voice.

"SHUT UP!" hissed Yuck, glaring at her briefly, then looking back at the NM. "I need something to help me control big mouth over here," he pointed at Kila.

"Hey! Who are you callin' big mo-" NM held up his hand, motioning for her to stop. Then he looked to Yuck and handed him a remote, as he slipped a collar over Kila's head. She immediatly started ranting on and on about how she doesn't deserve this and she's gonna call someone, etc. Yuck pressed a button on the remote, causing Kila to fall to the floor in pain. "Oh, yeah, this works perfectly!" said Yuck as he grabbed kila by her tail and dragged her out the door. For about two weeks straight, half the time he'd constantly use her to do his bidding, destroying things and such, and if she disobeyed, he'd shock her. But during the other half, he'd be nice to her, holding her hand, hugging her, claiming it was only to make others think she'd come to the evil side of her own free will. But on fateful day.....

Kila had wandered off while he was sleep, trying to find Yin and Yang. She found them after 2 hours, at a candy store. She called out to them, resulting in Yin storming up to her and confronting her. "What in the name of WooFoo is wrong with you?!?" she screamed, making Kila twitch. "You suddenly leave, join Yuck, and start causing mayhem for the whole town? You know what this means right?"

"....no...."

"It means I can KICK YOUR BUTT!!!"

"Wait! It's not my fault!!!"

"And how is that?"

"I didn't do it on purpose! Well, I did, but not because I wanted to, it's because I HAD to!"

"And how is that possible?"

"Look at this collar!" She pointed to it.

"What about it?" Yin asked.

"The Night Master put it on me so Yuck could control me!"

Yin squinted at the collar. The intials 'NM' were printed in cursive on the side of it.

"So you're telling the truth?"

"Um, NO FRIKKEN' DUH, SHERLOCK!!!!"

"......"

"So are you gonna take this thing off me, or what?"

"Sure. But you have to do something for me."

"Oh geez. Like what?"

"Kiss Yang."

"SAY WHAT?!?!?!?!?" Yang and Kila cried in usion.

"You heard me." grinned Yin.

"I have a girlfriend!" protested Yang.

"Yeah, he does!" agreed Kila.

"You're gonna let LENA scare you?" Yin giggled.

"NO!" shouted Kila.

"Then do it."

"And you'll take off the collar?"  
"Whatever floats your boat."

Kila hesitated, then grabbed Yang by his shirt and kissed him.

"EWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they yelled, spiting, while Yin rolled on the ground, laughing.

"TAKE THIS THING OFF!!!!!!" scowled Kila, wiping her lips. Yin sat up and concientrated with her WooFoo, making the collar fall off.

"Ok, ok," Yin giggled, wiping tears from her eyes. "lets get back to the Dojo." The threesome walked off, heading toward the temple, while a dark figure had ran down the street, eyes red with fury. He'd only saw the kiss. Guess what? It was Yuck.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ok people. Thats how "Stuck To You" got started in the first place. R&R!!! Flames only give meh moar reviews!!!!

~Gingerthefox


End file.
